


Christmas Party

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fluffy with a a side of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Request: [AU] where olivia takes noah to the nypd christmas party and meets barba for the first time
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 19 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

NYPD Christmas Parties weren’t Olivia Benson’s thing, she would rather have a quiet night in a bar with her squad or be at home with Noah than have to make small talk with people who usually spend their days making her job harder than it needs to be.

But unfortunately, the invitation to the party was merely a formality, having been informed in advance by her superiors that she would be attending. The only upside of the night was that she could bring Noah, according to Carisi due to it being so close to Christmas a lot of those being forced to attend the party were struggling to get childcare, and the commissioner decided that the perfect way to prevent anyone getting too drunk was if there were children around.

While Olivia was dreading the whole evening, Noah was very excited. He liked to help his mum get dressed up when she went out with Amanda for a girl’s night and had a very good eye for fashion for a four-year-old. His colour choices always seemed a little out there, but Olivia couldn’t say no to her son and so would try on his picks anyway only to realise how well they actually worked.

However, as excited as Noah was to help his mother pick out a nice outfit for the party, he was most excited to go shopping for his own outfit. This was one of the first formal occasions Noah would get to experience that included more than their close-knit found family and if Olivia was getting to dress up nice and fancy, why shouldn’t Noah.

* * *

Noah wanted to match with his mum, who would be wearing a dark green dress, modest enough for a work event but still flattering if there were photos taken, and so they decided a little green suit would be nice.

The first few shops they tried Noah didn’t like anything, however on the way out of the third one, Noah accidentally ran into a tall, incredibly well-dressed woman with an expression that Olivia almost found intimidating. Olivia was about to step in and apologise for Noah, but her son was already way ahead of her.

“I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you, I just like the colour of your blazer,” Noah apologises, staring up at the woman before looking back at his mother. “Mama, that’s the sort of green I want to wear.”

The woman looks between them before walking over to Olivia, using a come-hither motion to draw Noah over with her.

“What sort of clothes are you looking for?” She asks both of them.

Before Olivia can respond, Noah speaks up, “Mama’s taking me to a party, and I want a suit to match her pretty dress.”

The woman smiles, this time when Olivia looks at her, her face looks almost fond rather than unnerving.

“There’s a store about a block over, they have a whole range of kids suits, alongside their men’s range, they get a lot of requests for matching father-son suits. I would advise trying there, they definitely have a better range than most.” At Olivia’s thankful but questioning look the woman elaborates, “A close friend of mine dragged me in there once, your son reminds me a lot of him.”

“Thank you for your help…” Olivia pauses realising she doesn’t even know the women’s name who has probably just saved their day from being a total waste of time.

“Rita Calhoun.” The woman answers, and Olivia can’t help the feeling as though she’s heard that name before.

“Olivia Benson and this is my son, Noah, again thank you for your help but considering the time we better get going,” Olivia says checking her watch, the shops would be shutting soon.

“Good luck, Noah. I hope you find what you’re looking for,” Rita says before leaving them.

“Come on sweet boy, we don’t have a lot of time, if we want to find this shop,” Olivia takes her son’s hand, and they leave the store to look for the one suggested by Rita.

* * *

Olivia is glad Noah bumped into Rita, they found the store quite easily and the range of suits for kids Noah’s age was far better than all the shops they had been in before.

When they left, they had bought a velvet green blazer, green fitted trousers, a green bow tie with white polka dots, a white long sleeve shirt and brown shoes and a belt.

As soon as they got home, Noah went to try on his new clothes right away, while Olivia sat on the couch and waited for the little fashion show he promised her. When he came out, he had a grin almost splitting his face, he looked so cute in the outfit.

“How do I look, mama?” He asked, doing a little twirl as Olivia would when trying on her dresses in front of him.

“My sweet boy, you look absolutely dashing,”

* * *

The whole week leading up to the party, Noah was very excitable to the point Olivia had to hide his outfit because he kept trying it on and she was worried he would get it dirty before the party. Thankfully though the wait was finally over, and Olivia and Noah were wearing matching colours as they walked into the venue hired out for the party.

Olivia was able to find her squad, Fin and Sonny drinking beer while Amanda sat with Jesse, her daughter, both of them with glasses of Coke.

“See, Carisi, even Noah dresses better than you do,” Olivia hears Amanda say to the lanky detective.

Sonny just smiles back at her, clearly amused by her joke. When he first arrived at Manhattan SVU Sonny had aterrible moustache and badly fitting clothes, but over the weeks he had been dressing better and better, and the moustache was gone. Whenever they asked about it though, he simply replied that he had become friends with a lawyer he used to know in Brooklyn who had finally stopped teasing him and given him some tips on how to improve his style.

Olivia found two drinks sitting at her seat, orange juice for Noah and a glass of wine for herself, Fin just smiles and winks at her and she thanks him with a nod and a smile. Noah sits in her lap while the various people have their speeches, and Olivia gives him most of her attention, listening for the odd thing that will apply to her Unit before helping Noah re-tie his bow time after he accidentally pulls it too hard and undoes it. After what felt like an age, the Christmas music was put on and Olivia could finally relax and chat with her friends.

It doesn’t take long for Noah and Jesse to get tired, after all, it is rather late, and they were able to convince their mums to have a few dances with them. When they inevitably fall asleep Fin offers to keep an eye on them from where they lie next to him on the booth seats, Olivia and Amanda’s big winter coats acting as blankets.

Liv finishes her glass of wine, when she offers to get the next round in, the others decline, like her, they are taking it slowly knowing the evening could turn out to be longer than any of them would prefer.

She takes her empty glass up to the bar with her and is able to find a gap in the crowd around the bar, without even looking at anyone else the barman immediately serves her. He’s young with a blinding smile and a cheeky look in his eyes and as attractive as he is, Olivia merely gives him a smile and tells him he’s far too young for her, his smile doesn’t drop but he nods his head in acceptance and moves on after pouring her another glass of wine.

“How young is too young?” She hears a voice say beside her, Olivia turns to face the stranger and has to take a second to regain her train of thought.

The man standing beside her is most likely younger than her if his question is anything to go by, but his job must be stressful as he looks closer to her age than he probably should be. His hair is dark with greys starting to grow in at his temples and it is more attractive on him than any of men in this room right now. His skin is a soft bronze making her assume he has some Latino background, his smile is more of a smirk, though the lines around his eyes suggest he does smile a lot more than he smirks. But it’s his eyes she can’t look away from, the lighting of the room making his green eyes look like a dark emerald, almost the colour of Noah’s blazer. Olivia takes a moment to get herself under control before answering him.

“Do we know each other?” She asks, refusing to answer his question.

“Would you like to? I certainly would.” He shoots back, moving a little closer but staying out of her personal space for the time being.

“Why’s that?” She asks, wondering what it is about her tonight that she is being hit on for the second time within five minutes.

“Because you look stunning in that dress,” He says and looks her up and down, it doesn’t feel like leer though, there’s heat in his eyes but she recognises desire rather than lust.

“What’s in it for me?” She responds, unconsciously flirting back.

He smirks again, an arrogant thing that Olivia should not find as attractive as she does. Stepping closer, this time he’s moved into her personal space and she doesn’t step back.

“Dance with me and find out.”

Olivia laughs at his forwardness, his blunt refusal to answer any of her questions should be a red flag but everything about him feels playful rather than dodgy.

“What if I have a husband?”

“I doubt that,” Olivia is insulted at that, but before she can say anything, he continues speaking. “Not because you aren’t beautiful, you are. But because you’re not wearing a wedding ring, and you’re buying your own drinks. If I was your husband, I wouldn’t be letting you out of my sight for even a second.” She no longer feels insulted, but he hasn’t completely saved himself.

“That sounds quite controlling,” she challenges, taking a sip of her wine, holding his eyes as she does.

“Please, I would quite happily let you have the reins,” the man leans in, leaving only a hairs width of space between them. “Just let me watch,” he finishes with a glance down to her lips.

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Rafael, and you?” He responds, she watches his tongue slide across his lips, wetting them.

“Olivia.”

“Dance with me, Olivia,” It’s not a question or a demand, a mere statement, she can either accept or ignore.

Despite her better judgement, she takes his hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor, a few other couples are dancing but mostly they’re just swaying side to side in a circle. That’s what she expects when his hand comes to rest on her waist but instead, he pulls her right against him before moving them to the beat. His movements are sure and well-executed, the dance is simple but every time he spins her away from him, he pulls her back gracefully again back into his hold. She begins to miss his warmth when they separate and before long, they slow right down until she is simply swaying in his arms. She can feel the heat through his fitted waistcoat, and she has to stop herself from clinging to him. Reminding herself that the only thing she knows about him is his name.

When the song ends, he leans in and whispers in her ear, his warm breath tickling the skin there.

“You really do look gorgeous in that dress, but I would like to get to know you better.”

“Is that another come on, Rafael?” She teases, his name sounding right on her tongue. “Are you just trying to get me into bed?”

His hand moves from her waist to her lower back, holding her against him.

“I would like nothing more than to see you in my bed. I can see it already,” He lifts her arms to loop around his neck and for some reason, she just goes with it. “Your hair would be a mess: loose and curling around you face and shoulders, you’d be naked, covered only by my silk sheets. You’d be breathless but satisfied, your every need and want would be met until you’re unable to take anymore… However, as much as I would enjoy getting to know you more _intimately_ , Olivia, I also want to talk about you, your life, your experiences…” When he finishes, he leans back to look her in the eyes. “Interested?”

Olivia pauses, the imagery he provided affecting her greatly, but she refuses to just fall into his bed because of a few words that got her hot and bothered, she has Noah, she can’t just bring home or go home with any man that whispers seductively in her ear.

“Tell me plainly, are you looking for sex or a relationship?”

“I want to take you on a date, it doesn’t have to end in sex, but I wouldn’t mind if it did” he states, the desire in his eyes is still very clearly there but she believes him.

“I have a son, he comes first.”

“Do I need his blessing?” Rafael jokes.

“Yes.” She quips back, but the look in her eyes tells him she’s being mostly serious. “But he’s sleeping right now so I suggest you buy me a drink and sit with me, if you can’t survive my friends, you stand no chance with my son.” She says it like a challenge, an internal voice telling her he likes a challenge.

“Lead the way, Olivia.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
